Nick Wilde To The Rescue
by Zim55
Summary: When Judy Hopps gets kidnapped by three evil ducks called The Duck Trio, it's up to the newest police officer, Nick Wilde, to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Zootopia fanfiction. Do not judge me.**

* * *

Nick Wilde just became a police officer. He was the first fox to join. "Now this is cool." Nick said and he put sunglasses on. "Okay Chief, what's the next crime that we should solve?" Judy asked. "Hopps and Wilde, you two are on meter maid duty." Chief Bogo said. "What!? After all we did, this is how we treat us!?" Nick asked. "Nick, it's fine." Judy said. Nick sighed. "Fine!" Nick said. Nick and Judy went outside. Judy was running around like a maniac trying to put tickets on the cars. Nick saw something.

He didn't like what he saw. "Carrots, carrots look." Nick said. "What?" Judy asked. "I sense trouble." Nick said. "What do you see?" Judy asked. "I see someone robbing a store." Nick said. "Oh Nick, that's a simple crime." Judy said. "But we're officers. We can't just sit here and be stupid meter maids." Nick said. "But Chief Bogo told us to..." Judy didn't finish her sentence because Nick interrupted. "Well I'm going to tell Bogo right now!" Nick yelled and ran to the ZPD. "Nick!" Judy yelled. She sighed. Chief Bogo saw Nick. "Wilde, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on meter duty with Hopps." Chief Bogo said. "I'm sorry but Hopps and I are not going to be your stupid meter maids! We saw a robbery." Nick said. "Fine. You can stop being a meter maid Wilde." Chief Bogo said. "No. I need Judy to help me." Nick said. "Fine! You both can stop!" Bogo yelled. "Thanks." Nick said and he left. He was going to do two things. One, stop that person who was robbing a store and then come back to Judy and tell her the good news.

However, when he got back to where his partner Judy was, Judy wasn't there. "Carrots? Carrots? Hopps? Judy!" Nick yelled. He ran to all the cars that had tickets. "Where is she?" Nick asked. "This is not good. I don't know where she is." Judy was kidnapped by a group of ducks. "Hey! You let me go!" Judy yelled. There were three ducks. Jack was the leader, Robert was the smartest of the trio, and Carly was the rookie. She just joined. "No way!" Jack yelled. "Who are you weirdos?" Judy asked. "I'm Jack, the leader of this team, Robert here is the brains, and this is Carly. She's the rookie." Jack said. "Who are you?" Robert asked. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps." Judy said. The three ducks laughed.

"Seriously? A bunny as a cop?" Carly asked. "You're nothing but a cute bunny." Robert said. Judy was annoyed. "Don't call me cute!" Judy yelled. "Oh shut up!" Jack yelled. "You're not going anywhere." Robert said. "I'm not scared of you guys!" Judy said. "You should be." Carly said. "Wait, why should she be scared of us?" Robert and Jack rolled their eyes. "Carly, you need to learn a lot." Jack said. "Nick, where are you?" Judy asked. "Who?" Robert asked. "Officer Wilde. He's my partner and friend." Judy said. "He'll save me." The three ducks laughed. "Yeah right." Jack said. "We know who Officer Wilde is. He's a fox, and foxes don't help bunnies." Robert said.

Meanwhile, back in the ZPD, Nick was running around. "Judy! Judy where are you!?" Nick asked. Officer Clawhauser saw Nick. "Hey Officer Wilde, where's Hopps?" Clawhauser asked. "I don't know. I went to tell Bogo to give us a better assignment but when I came back to where Judy was, she's not here." Nick said. Then ha gasped. "You don't think she got kidnapped do you?" Nick asked. "I hope not." Clawhauser said and he took out a box of doughnuts. Nick ran out of the ZPD. He jumped into his police car, put his sunglasses on, and drove away.

Nick's new assignment for himself was to find out what happened to Judy. The duck trio tied Judy up to a huge bark of wood. "You don't understand do you!? I'm a real police officer and this is not how you should treat me!" She yelled. "Oh zip it or we're going to do something horrible to your friend." Jack said. Judy gasped. "No! Nick where are you!?" Judy yelled. Nick was still driving. He called Judy. Judy's phone was ringing but she wasn't able to reach it. "Come on." Judy said. Robert picked up the phone. "Hello." He said. "Carrots, where are you?" Nick asked. "Who is this?" Robert asked. "It's Nick. Judy, you know who I...wait, who am I talking to?" Nick asked.

"This is a duck named Robert. Wait a dang minute. You're that fox, Nick." Robert said. "How do you know who I am?" Nick asked. "Your friend Judy told me." Robert said. "Is that Nick?" Judy asked. "Yes. It's your friend." Robert said. "Hey, you better put that phone on speaker." Judy said. Robert put the phone on speaker. "Nick, it's me, Judy." Judy said. "Judy! Where are you?" Nick asked. "I've got kidnapped by three evil ducks." Judy said. "Is one of them named Robert?" Nick asked. "Yes." Judy said. "Don't worry I'm coming to save you." Nick said and he hung up. He drove past Tundratown, the Department of Mammal Vehicles, and Jumbeauzx's Cafe. "Huh. I remember that place. Oh yeah. That's where I met Judy for the time." Nick said. "Hang on carrots!"

The three ducks were laughing. "Your fox friend isn't really a friend." Jack said. "Yeah what ye said." Carly said. Robert slapped Carly. "Ooh. That's got to hurt." Judy said. "Zip it Hopps!" Jack yelled. Judy sighed sadly. She was waiting for Nick to come. She trusted him. Then Judy and the duck trio heard a police siren. A fox walked out of the car. He was wearing sunglasses. It was Nick. "Nick!" Judy yelled. "Carrots!" Nick said and he took the glasses off. "Oh thank goodness Nick you're here." Judy said. "How did this happen?" Nick asked. "These three idiot ducks here kidnapped me!" Judy yelled. "Is that true?" Nick asked. The three ducks were quiet. "Well? I'm waiting." Nick said. The ducks nodded. "That's it. You're under arrest." Nick said. The ducks laughed. "Like you're going to arrest us." Jack said. "Yeah. We can fly. You can't." Carly said. The duck trio picked up the piece of wood that Judy was on and they flew away with Judy. "No!" Nick yelled. Judy was screaming. "Help! Nick!" Judy yelled. "Hang on!" Nick yelled. Quickly, he put his sunglasses back on and ran to the police car.

While the duck trio was flying away with Judy, Nick was driving in the car. He was able to speed up and catch them until there was a huge traffic jam. "Whoa! What's happening here?" Nick asked. "Nick, help!" Judy yelled. "Judy!" Nick yelled and then he honked the horn. "Hey! What's going on here!?" An elephant asked. "We're trying to move!" A tiger yelled. "What happened?" Nick asked. "Officer Wilde? Good thing you're here. There are a ton of sloths blocking the road! They're going too slow!" an otter said. "But my friend Judy needs..." Nick couldn't finish his sentence.

"Please!" the otter yelled. "I'll see what I can do." Nick said and he parked the police car. He got out of the car and ran to the sloths that were blocking the road. "Listen guys, I have to...Flash, Flash Hundred Yard Dash." Nick said. "Hello...Nick." Flash said. "Listen, I need you and your friends to go faster. I'm in a big hurry. First of all you're blocking the road and second, my friend is in trouble and I need to save her." Nick said. "Sure..thing Nick...but...first...tell...me...that...funny..joke..again." Flash said. Nick sighed. He has to save Judy, but in order to save her, he has to tell the joke that he told Flash a few days ago. "Okay. What do you call a three humped camel? Pregnant. Now come on! Please!" Nick yelled. "Okay." Flash said and he walked out of the way slowly.

Nick ran back into his car. After Flash and his friends were out of the way, the traffic was normal again. Nick started his car. However, he couldn't see the duck trio or Judy. "Oh no. Judy!" Nick yelled.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick drove back to the ZPD. Chief Bogo saw Nick. "Wilde, where's Hopps?" Bogo asked. "I've got bad news. She's been kidnapped by three ducks." Nick said. "Three ducks?" Clawhauser asked. "Yes. They're called The Duck Trio." Nick said. "Attention! Every officer, we have news." Bogo said. Every officer walked into a room where they were talking. "Wilde, you may tell everyone what happened." Bogo said. Nick got up from his seat. "Thank you." Nick said. "Something horrible has happened to Judy Hopps."

Everyone gasped. "She has been kidnapped by three ducks." Nick said. He showed everyone the pictures of the three ducks. "I never saw ducks here in Zootopia before." Officer McHorn said. "Well neither have I. Until now." Nick said. "How do we save her?" Clawhauser asked. "Well I tried tried to catch up to those ducks who took her, but I was stuck in a traffic jam." Nick said. Chief Bogo looked at the time. "It's late. We'll continue on this tomorrow." Bogo said. "But..." Nick couldn't finish his sentence. "We'll do it tomorrow Wilde. I expect to see you very early in the morning tomorrow." Bogo said.

Nick went back to his house. Judy was stuck in The Duck Trio's house. "This is not cool ducks." Judy said. The Duck Trio laughed. "Now that's just rude." Judy said. "Where exactly am I going to sleep?" The Duck Trio ignored Judy and they flew away. Judy sighed and went to sleep.

The next day at the ZPD was crazy. All the officers were talking to Chief Bogo. "Everyone! Quiet down!" He yelled. Clawhauser walked in. "What is this?" He asked. "You tell me. Where the heck is Wilde?" Bogo asked. "I don't know. Nick? Nick where are you?" Clawhauser asked. In The Duck Trio's house, Judy woke up. "Oh I had this weird dream. I was trapped by three evil ducks and I was tied to a rope on a piece of bark and..." Judy then realized that it was real. "Oh. It's true." Judy said. "Now how am I going to get out of here? I'll call Nick. He's probably at the ZPD." Judy called the ZPD. Clawhauser was at his desk, eating junk food. The phone rang. "Zootopia Police Department." Clawhauser said. "Clawhauser!" Judy yelled. "Is this Judy Hopps?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yes. It's me!" Judy yelled. Clawhauser gasped. "Chief! I've got Hopps on the phone!" Clawhauser yelled. Chief Bogo grabbed the phone. "Hopps? Is that you?" Bogo asked. "Yes. It is. Now I have a question, where's Nick?" Judy asked. "Um Wilde isn't here. We're looking for him." Bogo said. Judy gasped. "Oh no." She said. Judy hung up her phone and tried to get out. She kicked her way out. Ten minutes later, she got out. "Hah! In their face!" Judy yelled and she left. She ran so far away from The Duck Trio's house. Two members of The Duck Trio were heading back to their house. Judy hid in a bush so she wouldn't be seen. The Duck Trio opened the door.

"Oh my god. Where is that crazy bunny?" Jack asked. "How should I know? Carly was supposed to stop her." Robert said. "Oh I knew we shouldn't have left Carly! She probably overslept." Jack said. Carly was cooking food. "Oh hey guys." Carly said. "What are you doing!? You were supposed to stop that bunny!" Jack yelled. "What happened? Did she escape?" Carly asked. "Yes!" Robert yelled. Carly dropped the cups and she followed her brothers.

Judy ran out of the bush. She looked for the ZPD. However, The Duck Trio saw her. Jack grabbed Judy. "Ah! Let me go! No! Nick!" Judy yelled. "You're coming with us." Robert said. Judy called Chief Bogo. Back at the ZPD, all the police officers were getting annoyed at Nick. He didn't show up. The phone rang. "Hello?" Clawhauser asked. "Clawhauser! I tried to escape but they caught me again. Is Nick in?" Judy asked. "Nope." Clawhauser said. "Bye." Judy said and she hung up and she sighed. Nick's friend, Finnick was driving a car. His phone rang. "Who is it?" He asked. "Finnick, is that you?" Nick asked. "Yeah. What do you want?" Finnick asked. Nick sniffled. "Oh thank goodness. Now I need you to come to my house. It's super important." Nick said. "Why can't you come over to me?" Finnick asked.

"Because last night I was looking for Judy last night and then I caught a cold." Nick said. "Fine. I'll be over in a few minutes." Finnick said. "Thanks. I owe you one." Nick said. "Yeah whatever." Finnick said. He hung up and drove to Nick's house. Nick sighed. Two minutes later, Finnick came over to Nick's house. Nick got some rest and then five minutes later, he felt a little better. He was able to get up and get dressed. "Okay." Nick said. He left his house and drove to the ZPD. He walked in.

"Wilde! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Bogo yelled. "Here I am." Nick said. "Good. Now you need to tell us how we're going to save Hopps." Bogo said. "Nick, where were you? Judy was calling. She was wondering where you were." Clawhauser said. "Long story." Nick said. Judy was tied up again. "Hey! Duck Trio! I am a real police officer!" Judy yelled. The Duck Trio didn't say anything. Judy sighed. Back at the ZPD, Chief Bogo was talking to Nick. "Wilde, I want you to save Hopps just like you did yesterday." Bogo said. Nick nodded. He ran to the police car and put his sunglasses on.

He drove to The Duck Trio's house. Judy had to find another way out. Then Nick opened the door. "Nick!" Judy yelled. "Carrots!" Nick said. "I'm glad you're here." Judy said. "Don't worry Judy. I'm here." Nick said. Then The Duck Trio walked over to Nick and Judy. Judy gasped. "The Duck Trio!" Nick yelled. "Yikes! It's a fox!" Carly yelled. "Carly!" Jack and Robert yelled. "What are you guys, afraid of me?" Nick asked. "Yes." The Duck Trio said. Nick laughed and pretended to be a vicious predator. Judy played along. "Oh no." She said.

"Run!" Jack yelled. The Duck Trio ran away. Judy handcuffed The Duck Trio and called Chief Bogo. Back at the ZPD, the phone rang. "ZPD." Clawhauser said. "Clawhauser, this is Officer Hopps!" Judy yelled. "Officer Hopps? As in Judy Hopps?" Clawhauser asked. "Yes!" Judy said. "You're safe!" Clawhauser said. "Yeah and good news. I have The Duck Trio." Judy said. Chief Bogo took the phone. "Good work Hopps. Now you and Wilde can take those ducks to the ZPD." Bogo said. "Okay." Judy said and she hung up. "Okay Nick, lets...Nick?" Nick fell asleep.

Judy helped Nick into the car and then took The Duck Trio. Judy was driving to the ZPD. "Chief Bogo, I have the ducks that were keeping me captured." Judy said. "Perfect Hopps." Bogo said. He didn't see Nick. "Where's Wilde?" Bogo asked. "He fell asleep in the car. I don't think he feels too well." Judy said. "Okay. Take those ducks to Clawhauser and then take Wilde to his house." Bogo said. "Yes sir. You ducks are coming with me." Judy said. She took The Duck Trio to Clawhauser and then drove Nick to his house. Then Nick went to his bedroom. "Thanks for saving me Nick." Judy said. "Anytime carrots." Nick said.

 **The End.**


End file.
